


No One Compares

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Big Sister Asami, Big Sister Korra, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Korra would often look back on the people she's known over the years and think about what they meant to her.</p><p>But there was no one like Asami."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Compares

Korra would often look back on the people she's known over the years and think about what they meant to her.

But there was no one like Asami.

Her attempts at a relationship with Mako were a complete and utter failure. And sadly, it still haunted her, though not as bad as her poisoning ordeal. A better analogy is that she realized she was just being a dumb teen and not a mature adult (which could kind of explain a lot of her behavior back then, since teenage hormones can be kinda crazy).

Asami was… different. Though they kept their relationship low key because she wasn't sure how the public would react to two women dating (but Korra wasn't going to let that get in the way of anything), there was no doubt Asami was the one she loved the most.

And sometimes, it got to her.

She found Asami playing with the airbabies at her mansion, in the pool. Meelo was using his airbending to mess with Ikki by creating waves. But Ikki countered with a waterspout. Asami countered the best way a non-bender could; good-old fashioned splashing.

"WORLD-ENDING STORM COMING!" Meelo shouted, creating a typhoon in the pool that created a massive wave that crashed into Asami's butler.

"A towel, Master Meelo?" the butler asked.

"And a fine, fizzly drink, my good sir!" Meelo snapped his fingers.

The butler nodded, but Korra could hear him muttering under his breath about how much of a brat Meelo was. But Korra was too focused on how much fun Asami was having with the airbabies to really care.

"Korra!" Ikki called. "Come on and jump in!"

Korra laughed, but then said, "Sorry, I can't." Ikki and Meelo moaned.

But Asami was the focus of her gaze, and the CEO could see it. "Why don't you guys go and get dressed for dinner?" she asked.

"But–"

"Meelo! Go get dressed on the double, Private! Commander's orders!" Korra ordered.

"YES, MA'AM!" Meelo saluted and ran out of the pool room, followed by Ikki.

Asami donned a robe right as Korra hugged her tightly. "Korra? What's–"

"Sorry," Korra laughed. "I just think you're the best thing to ever happened to me."

"Really?" Asami asked. "After playing with the kids?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "No one will ever compare to you."


End file.
